Pure Soul Will Always Find Love
by Kage Reject
Summary: Summary: COME IN HERE AND FIND OUT YOURSELF! ratings will change also status, IY X YYH


-The Final Battle, Kagome's Rage, And Saying Good-Bye-

_You can't see_

_The pain you inflicted on me_

_Every night I wait for you_

_To set me free_

_But now I know _

_I'll always be trapped in the shadows of thee _

_My tears has long dried up_

_Withered away _

_And now my blood is what to replace_

_I am not mad at you for seeing me as her_

_And I shall not try _

_Even though everyone sees my cry_

_The tears of my blood_

_My pain_

_My sorrow_

_My despair_

_My lost hopes_

_My broken love_

_My…Emptiness_

_You don't know_

_The holes in my heart grows large_

_I'm afraid that soon I shall fall_

_You won't know_

_Since it'll be too late_

_Good-bye Inuyasha, my lost mate_

Kagome lowered her paper and reread it she smiled sadly it sounded exactly how she closed her eyes then tilted it to the sky "I slowly die, here and now take my pain away I wish not to go down, take everything within me that makes me feel such tragedy" a tear slid down her face.

An unknown wind blew around her Kagome closed her eyes knowing the pain she was going to endure.

All Japan was filled with a loud shrill scream…

CHAPTER 2

KAG POV

Today was the day, the day that Naraku died and everyone could live with relief of the burden of evil from their shoulder, everyone was set to battle, Sesshomaru joined the group when he found me on the cliff unconscious with the poem in my hand, well it was actually a curse I made up long ago. The curse is suppose to do something that I forgot but I knew it had to do something with strength and protection, I said nothing to him about it only that it was suppose to relieve of my pain the builds up inside my almost shattered heart.

He told me that Inuyasha was not worth my tears and he would stay with us to train me and that he confessed that the first day he laid eyes on me that he felt a certain connection with me.

Not in loving way but a family way, that made me feel a bit happy so I agreed it took awhile for Inuyasha to agree but I told him that he was planning to let Kikyo join the group so what was so bad in letting Sesshomaru joined the group. Sure he tried killing us hundreds of time but not intentionally he just wanted the tetsaiga we were in the way of his goal and Kikyo, well she stole the jewel and gave it to Naraku and almost killed me more than Sesshomaru has.

Inuyasha mad about this allowed Sesshomaru and his companions to join the group so every night Sesshomaru trained me in the art of demon martial arts and some human martial arts he learned from his Nanny he taught me how to gracefully like his mother taught him when he was just pup.

Kikyo joined after two months after that first we didn't get along but soon enough I got tired of her trying to prove that she as better than me and I'll never have Inuyasha and told her I didn't care anymore only if she made him happy then she doesn't really care if she had him or not.

This shocked everyone, hell it even shocked me, Inuyasha looked at me with a sad regret expression but I told him how he truly felt about me, he loved for the soul of Kikyo that resides in my body and that he loves my soul as a sisterly love. Inuyasha hugged me thank me that I told him what he was to dumb to realize, go figure, so now everyone was happy that everyone got along with each other.

Now Sesshomaru trained me some nights and Kikyo trains me on other night when Sesshomaru is not we feel no hatred or loathing for each other we now accepted each other as sisters.

On a full moon on a spring night Sesshomaru and Inuyasha woke me up and told me to follow them in the forest I did trusting my two brothers with my life and soul. We came across the god tree and I ask what they wanted to talk about. They asked me if I wanted to be their official sister I was so shocked and happy I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head like an idiot both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smiled then nodded they told me to slit my wrist.

Now this scared the hell out of me, come on slit my wrist it's like was those people who try to kill themselves for some sad pathetic reason.

But the look in their eyes told me that I was going to be alright and they would not tell me something that would kill me, so I took a deep breath took the dagger that Inuyasha had in his hand and quick fluid motion, slit both of my wrists biting my bottom lip to suppress myself from crying out in pain.

Quickly Sesshomaru slit his palm which looked like a crescent moon and grabbed by slit wrist, Inuyasha slit his palm which looked to be the four streaks he has on his face when his demon controls him.

I felt my body pulse and I could hear my heart beating faster, everything seemed to have stopped because everything was so quiet, well almost quiet since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were chanting a blood bonding spell.

When they were done they opened their eyes to look at me they gasped I asked what was wrong but they did not answer me and just continued to stare at me I got impatient and kicked Inuyasha on the knee he yelped and moved back while rubbing his abused knee.

I asked what was wrong and if it worked Sesshomaru pulled out a mirror that I had in my bag I was wondering where that was deciding to ask him later I grabbed the mirror and looked at myself I gasped my hair was more longer almost reaching the floor plus it was night blue which turned a bit purple when the moon shined on it.

My eyes were the same but with a gold speck to it but hardly noticeable my expression looked exactly like Sesshomaru when he's around other people or in battle, cold and emotionless. Some of features kind of looked like both of theirs I stood up and looked at myself I noticed I looked a bit more thinner and my legs were skinny but slender and perfectly curved.

I was at awe I looked the same only my hair, eyes, and body looked different I giggled then hugged my two brothers thanking them then I passed out from exhaustion, hey wouldn't.

The next morning I hear Kouga and Inuyasha shouting and arguing about something I had a good guess it was about me so I got up got dressed and walked over to where I heard the arguing coming from I was kind of shocked it was a long walk to where they were but I got there none the less.

When I got the two strong arms wrapped themselves around me then the smell of wolf reached my new sensitive nose, well I'm going to skip all that and just say that Kouga and his companions joined the group in hunting down Naraku.

**NORMARL POV**

Everyone were fighting off the opponents, Sango was fighting with her little brother, Miroku was fighting off the demon that were getting too close to her, Kouga and Iyame was fighting with Kagura and Kanna, don't ask how Iyame came into the group.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting off Naraku, Kagome was fighting off Hakudoshi while Kikyo helped with the demons who were getting too close to her Shippo helped some while using his fox fire while Kirara flew him around.

Soon enough Kagome and Kikyo were back to back with arrows pointed at the enemies they frowned "hey Sis" Kagome whispered Kikyo turned her head a bit while keeping her eyes on the demons "yeah?" "on the count of three we switch opponent but keeping our backs together for we could combined our powers into one.

"Making our attacks stronger" she whispered thinking about her plan a bit she agreed "okay 1...2..3!" quickly turning around facing their opposite opponents that aimed the arrows at the demons while combining their powers.

They started to glow light pink and the air was filled with purity making all the demons hiss in pain except their companions "go!" the released their arrows at the same time.

The arrows glow grew brighter and brighter until it was blinding before the demons could scream in pain they turned to ash nothing left except a few weapon they had. Kikyo's arrow broke through Hakudoshi's barrier and sot him directly in the heart he gasped but then smiled he closed his eyes "thank you" eh whispered then disappeared.

Kikyo raised her eyebrow "okay?" Kagome giggled "he wanted to be free but couldn't or he'll die with excruciating pain in his heart if you know what I mean" Kikyo nodded, understanding.

"AHH!" Kagome and Kikyo quickly turned around to see Miroku's wind tunnel about to suck him in Kagome gasped in horror "Miroku!" she shouted then she saw Sango running towards her and then she saw Naraku's tentacle pierce her stomach.

Tears started to stream down her face "Sango!" she watched as Sango gurgled on her own blood then slowly and unsteadily made her ways towards Miroku she wrapped her arms around his waist then lean on his chest. Miroku looked at her with sadness and regret then he let a small smile cross his handsome face he looked at Kagome "Kagome please finish Naraku for us" that was only thing he said before being sucked all the in nothing left but a giant hole on the ground where he once stood.

Strangle sobs passed her red plumped lips then she looked at the others to see Kikyo already fighting by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's side then she saw over to the left Kouga bleeding badly and Iyame trying to fight off Kagura and Kanna by herself trying to protect her future mate.

Kouga has finally consider Kagome as a sister then a mate, Kagome's eyes blazed with rage she lifted her bow and aimed it them "you want to be free fine! But stay away from my family" glowing pink she let go of the arrow which swirled with purity and anguish for her lost brother and sister.

The arrow split in two making two arrow which pierced the spot where Kagura and Kanna's hearts suppose to be the stopped frozen on the spot their eyes wide with shock they looked down to see the arrow lunged in the chest.

Then they evaporated into ash Iyame sighed then quickly ran over to Kouga to help him up but did not notice the tentacle that was heading straight for her but Kagome did and this increased her rage and anguish since she knew she will not make it 'but I have to try' releasing another arrow she closed her eyes praying to any god that was listening to her to save her second sister and fourth big brother but her prayer did not make it in time since she heard a loud high and low pitch scream.

Kagome shut her eyes tight and held back a sob 'Kouga Iyame, I'm so sorry' she thought mournfully she slowly opened her eyes which looked a bit dull she saw Iyame's body laying motionless on top of Kouga's dead body.

Her soul was screaming in pure anguish and sorrow but mostly guilt and regret "kotukutuku, what's wrong little miko? Sad that you lost four people you lost, kuku, don't worry when I'm finish with your other friends, I'll make sure I make you feel better" Naraku said in a mocking caring voice.

But his words went through death ears Inuyasha swiped at Naraku's tentacle successfully cutting it off then looked over at Kagome to see her head bowed down making her hair cover her face like curtain.

"Kagome snap out of it! It's not your fault if you give up now then you'll never avenge their deaths!" he shouted trying hard to snap Kagome out of her grief suddenly he heard a scream.

Turning back around he saw Kikyo's body pummel to the ground with a thud Inuyasha's heart stopped he quickly ran over to Kikyo and lifted her head up "Kikyo, Kikyo!" he shouted shaking her shoulder roughly trying to wake her.

Kikyo's eyes slowly opened she looked up at Inuyasha's yellow eyes she smiled weakly "I'm sorry Inuyasha, Go-good-bye" her eyes shut closed and she went limp in Inuyasha's arms tears ran down Inuyasha's face 'Kikyo' "INUYASHA SESSHOMARU!" both brothers heard Kagome scream then they both felt immense pain in their chest.

Looking down they saw Naraku's tentacle sticking out in the spot where their heart was they closed his eyes "we're sorry…sister" they stuttered then dropped onto the cold dirty ground.

"INUYASHA SESSHOMARU!" Kagome shouted her eyes turned blood shot red her head shot up to the sky and she let out a mighty demon roar of rage that shook the whole planet almost feeling like it was going to split in two.

Four black streaks with silver outlining appeared on her cheeks and crimson red crescent moon appeared on her forehead in a flash, her teeth grew into long sharp fang that stuck out from her mouth showing the world how long they were.

Her human nails turned to deadly sharp claws that looked like it could cut through the toughest metal even a mountain a long night blue tail shot out behind her and swayed in quick and slow motion.

Naraku stared at her with awe she looked absolutely stunning, literally.

Kagome slowly lowered her head her crimson red eyes which almost looked black looked over at Naraku she bared her fangs and growled loudly then before anyone let out a breath she was in front of Naraku. By instinct, he moved back but Kagome was quicker she swiped him in the gut letting out her acid Naraku screamed in pain and jumped back when he landed ten feet away from her he held onto his wound he could hear his skin sizzling from the acid he growled and glared at her.

'This cannot be happening, she's suppose to be a weak human miko not a demon!' Kagome growled her hair lifted up a bit Naraku frowned then saw Kirara and Shippo flying above them at a good distance he inwardly smirked 'no matter' quickly thrusting his tentacle in the air it went through Kirara then Shippo.

They both screamed/roared in pain then fell onto the ground with a sickening thump Kagome quickly looked over at them with wide eyes and her mouth agape a bit.

Naraku took this chance to strike but he was shocked when it was repelled by a pink barrier he stared wide eyes at Kagome's unmoving figure she didn't even move a muscle if he was an idiot then he would have thought she was a statue.

What happens when you kill a royal dog demon miko's family and pup?

A) Give up and have a cup of green tea

B) Go up to them and ask them to be their mate

C) Starts crying and wailing like a baby

D) Just stand there like a statue

Or

E) Go in demon rage and transform into a giant night blue dog demon

That's more taller and bigger than the twin towers or a sky scraper

And shred them into tiny itsy bitsy pieces until there was nothing

But blood

A loud menacing growl reached Naraku's ears fear started to build up into his chest he saw Kagome's hair lift up into the air then whip around rapidly (like Sesshomaru when he transformed into his true form) then slowly turned around his eyes widened and his breath got caught in his throat.

Kagome's eyes were now officially pitch black her fangs grew even longer and her claws did the same she lifted up her head and let out another roar but this time it was howl/roar that meant the hunt has begun.

Naraku turned around and ran away like a coward he was, but then he felt the jewel shard in his chest pulse and his body froze 'wah-what?' he tried to move but his body move an inch. He felt the ground shake and a loud thud sound coming straight towards him his breath came out quick he tried harder but still didn't move his body was grabbed then lifted up in the air.

He was shaken violently he screamed in pain as he felt strong powerful fangs rip through him but that wasn't what made him scream in pain, the thing that made him scream was the acid saliva that touched his skin and slowly burning his body and the jewel slowly purifying him.

'No! this can't be happening!' he shouted in his mind he tried releasing some of his miasma into Kagome's mouth but nothing happened and he soon died and vaporize into nothing.

Kagome feeling no threat, slowly transformed back into her humanoid form she let out a breath of exhaustion and fell to her knees with her hand on the ground she panted trying to get some air back into her sore lungs.

Everything was covered in blood the smell of death filled the air also a sorrow wind blew around touching everyone in all Japan, somewhere near the seas, a little half breed girl dropped the wood then dropped to her knees and started crying.

Somewhere in a village, a big demon with round big blue eyes and his hair in a small pony tail walked outside humming a bit and walked over to the herb garden to picks some herb but stopped dead in his tracks. His breath caught in his throat he closed his eyes and started crying, everyone that the jewel hunters met with started crying the cries echoed all Japan even the spirits cried.

Kagome slowly stood back up to her feet and looked up she looked at her last family's dead bodies scattered on the ground she bit her bottom lips to suppress her tear from falling.

Suddenly she felt three familiar pulses she quickly turned around to see both the Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Tokijin glowing then they lifted into the air and floated over to her they stopped right in front of her. Kagome didn't know what to do until she heard a familiar voice in her head '_hey sis could you hear me? Hello! _

_**Quiet you fool or you'll give her a headache this is her mind after all.**_

_Well excuussee me! Geesh! Well Kagome we're giving you the swords for you know we'll always be with you._

_**Yes little sister I allowed Tokijin to not control you when you touch it even though it won't since you're very powerful but when you fall unconscious, it'll try to take control of your body.**_

_Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Iyame, Kirara, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, Sesshomaru and Kikyo made you something as well but they didn't tell me pouts but they said you'll understand this._

_**Where the fires melts and air thick a man with great humor and very sick will give you something that we give to you from we, we love you and don't you forget the Shikon no miko will always protect.**_

_Hey! I wanted to say that!_

_**You were taking too long and we don't have much time to fool around **_

_Huffs well sis we have to go but don't worry you'll see us but not too soon it might take some years I don't how much but we'll be back just keep your hopes up, see yah._

_**Good-bye little sister, also take care of the western lands for me while I'm away I love you and we all give you our strength'**_

The voices soon faded away and Kagome couldn't hear them anymore tears have already streamed down her face her brothers and sisters bodies started to glow then their energies burst inside her body and everything went dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SD: I dedicate this story to my sis, ChibiSan1092, I know I have been neglecting my job into updating but I kind of ran out ideas so you might have to wait a bit longer, sorry, well anyways review!


End file.
